Young Forever
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Lily's not like she used to be. She's older, not as pretty and let's face it, she's not as thin as she once was. Well, so she thinks. Written for "In Love Forever Songfic Competition". Please R


**_Written for Nymphadora Bellamort Weasley's "In Love Forever Songfic Competition._  
**

**_Song: Teenage Dream_**

**_Pairing: Lily Luna/Lorcan_**

* * *

**Young Forever**

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let the walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright, but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She screwed up her face in disgust. Once upon a time, she had been thin. She might have even stretched it and said she was pretty ten years ago.

But now, the face that stared back at her was showing the slightest hints of age. Wrinkles were starting to form below her eyes, her petite structure was now filling out and there were even a few strands of grey hair visible between the red.

Not even magic was going to stop it. She wasn't as beautiful as she once was.

He still called her beautiful, though. He told her every day. He, who thought a Blast-Ended Skrewt was beautiful, thought she was also beautiful. He, who constantly had his students drawing hearts around his name in every Care of Magical Creatures lesson, would tell her she was beautiful.

Somehow, she couldn't see it.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, he would tell her as he ran his fingers through her thinning hair, his trademark smile plastered on his face.

She supposed after ten years of marriage, she should start believing it again, but as she looked herself up and down and then at the dress she had last worn when she was twenty-seven, doubt filled her again.

She remembered all the times they had laughed together; all the times they had shared in their Hogwarts days. Back then, they had just been friends, but she had been so serious – so determined to excel at everything that her brothers did so they wouldn't tease her.

Then he had come into her life, making her laugh and making her see that she was beautiful for who she was.

She had loved him for it. Someone thought she was pretty; someone didn't see her just as the little sister of James Potter, the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts , or Albus Potter, the Potions genius. To him, she was simply Lily.

She had been twenty-three when they had finally fallen in love. He was twenty-four. That was such a long time now. She was surprised he wasn't comparing her to a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

"Woah, I haven't seen you wear that in years!" Lorcan exclaimed, entering their bedroom. He was dressed in his finest robes, besides the ones he had warn to their wedding. They were a deep shade of blue, clashing with his brown eyes.

However, he looked the ultimate Ravenclaw.

"There's a reason for that," Lily mumbled, still refusing to leave the mirror as she looked at herself from every angle. "Does it make me look fat?"

"Fat?" Lorcan asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "I was thinking beautiful… sexy. Definitely not fat."

Lily screwed up her face in disgust. "I think I'm going to change into something… less revealing," she decided. "Give me a moment."

Lorcan walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're beautiful the way you are," he said. "Wear that, please. This is our tenth anniversary. You need to look the part."

"I'd really feel more comfortable in something different," Lily retorted.

They both studied her in the mirror and Lorcan shrugged. "Suit yourself. I don't want you to be worrying how you look the whole time we're there."

"Where is there, anyway?" Lily questioned.

Lorcan smiled mischievously. "That, darling, is a surprise." He kissed her lips gently and then left the room. "Don't be too long."

Lily sighed, looking herself over once more. She didn't have time to change. She still hadn't done her hair.

_Alright_, she thought. _I can't look too bad_. She took out her wand and let it fix her hair. When she was finally… _happy_ with how she looked she left the room to find Lorcan waiting by the front door. He was carrying a bunch of flowers which looked nothing like she had ever seen.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said, studying her. "Otherwise, I mightn't get you back."

Lily smiled slightly at his compliment. "That won't happen," she assured him.

He took her hand and led her to their fireplace.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn my on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Had Lorcan just said… America?

Lily brushed herself off, using magic to get rid of what her hands couldn't do. She looked around. This place was completely unfamiliar. She had never been here before.

"Um… where are we?" she asked her husband. But he wasn't there. After looking around, she found him talking to an old wizard in robes that did not match the style in England. Surely, he hadn't _really_ taken her to America. Surely, she had heard wrong.

"Lily," Lorcan said, smiling at her. "This is Jepson Griprock, Minister for Magic of the USA."

Lily gaped and then held out her hand to the Minister. "Please to meet you," she said. Part of her wanted to question how Lorcan was on a first name basis, but she didn't. There was no point.

"You too," he replied. "Normally, when we get international wizards, you have to go through a few hours of… what to the Muggles call it? Customs? But your husband here has requested for only a few hours, which I was more than happy to grant."

"Er… thanks," Lily replied, glancing at Lorcan. His smile only widened.

"Okay, we better go," he said. "Thanks, Mr Griprock."

"My pleasure, Mr Scamander," the Minister replied.

Lorcan grabbed Lily's hand and they Disapparated this time, appearing moments later on a shop front. "This is like Diagon Alley… but in California!" he exclaimed.

"When you said somewhere nice, I was imagining somewhere in _England_," Lily said.

Lorcan shrugged, seeming not to realise what a big deal it was for them to visit another country for 'a few hours'. "I thought we could do with something different," he said. "You're worth all of it, Lily." He took her hand and led her into the small building.

Lily gasped when she saw what was inside. She had never seen anything like it; anything as beautiful. There was a band playing in the corner, playing gentle music to sooth the diners. There were trays of food being delivered to customers on their own accord. The place was decorated beautifully; it was nothing like she had ever witnessed in England.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Just like you," Lorcan replied.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Lily collapsed onto the bed of the motel, feeling as if she would never eat again. She had never eaten such amazing food... and she had eaten a lot of it. Every time she thought she had finished, more would appear. How was she meant to refuse?

"I thought we were supposed to be here for only a few hours," she said sleepily to Lorcan, who had laid down beside her.

Lorcan chuckled. "What Minister Griprock doesn't know, can't hurt him," he said, kissing her temple affectionately. "Besides, he owes me one."

"How _do_ you know him, anyway?" Lily wondered.

"Do you really want to talk about him?" Lorcan replied teasingly. He ran his fingers through her hair gently. "I love you," he whispered.

Lily smiled. "I love you, too," she replied. "And thank you for tonight. You made me feel... good." Maybe good wasn't the right word, but it was the only one she could think of with Lorcan so close to her. He simply kissed her again.

"And, I told you I'd have to keep you close to me," he said. "That wizard was checking you out. I was scared to leave you alone."

"He was not!" Lily argued.

"He was, but, really, who can blame him when you were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight?"

Lily blushed slightly. "He was a bit young for me," she said.

"Why does that matter?"

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it. She didn't want to spoil such a perfect night.

Lorcan kissed her again. "Sometimes," he began, breathless. "I don't get why you are so insecure."

"Well, when I'm married to you, who can blame me?" Lily responded. "I have all those school girls to compete with."

Lorcan chuckled, but didn't respond. He merely kissed her again.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me._

_Just one touch, now baby I believe._

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, ever looks back._

It was still dark when Lily woke. Lorcan's sleeping body was wrapped around hers, one hand tangled in her hair, while the other rested on her stomach. She was thirsty, but she didn't dare move. She liked it here. Having him close made her see where she belonged. It was with him.

It always had been.

His deep breathing filled the room. Lily felt peaceful. He had gone to so much effort to make her see she was still beautiful; that she was still young. And he had succeeded. Of course she wasn't as young as she had once been, but she could still walk, she could still run... she could still breathe.

"Thank you," she said quietly, pressing her lips to his forehead. "For everything."

"My pleasure," Lorcan replied, his voice muffled from the pillow. "Literally," he added with a mischievous grin. His eyes fluttered open, making them appear grey in the dark. "We should do something like this every year... for the rest of our lives."

Lily smiled, allowing him to pull her closer. "I'd love to," she said. "Ever year, we will come here. This will be our special spot; our special place."

Lorcan traced her figure with his hands. "Forever," he said.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace and into her living room, reality washed over Lily. Here she was, back in the same old house, in the same old place, with the same old life. She had a job she would have to go to the next day, a brother she had promised to see for his birthday and a niece she had promised to take shopping for the annual Hogwarts ball.

There was nothing she wanted more than to jump back into the fireplace and go back to America. She wanted another night with Lorcan – one that was filled with love and passion; one that reminded her of how things once were... when they had just fallen in love.

"And now we have to wait until next year," Lorcan sighed, as if reading her mind. He conjured a bunch of flowers for her and kissed her on the cheek. "But that doesn't mean you have to wait another whole year until you realise you will always be beautiful," he continued. "Because to me, you always have been and you always will be. Even when we're one hundred and one."

Lily smiled at him. "And somehow, I ended up being the luckiest person in the world," she said.

* * *

_**This was my first attempt at a songfic, so I hope I did it right. And I hope you like it. Your reviews will be very much appreciated. Thanks so much!**_


End file.
